A Chance Encounter
by Kirrithian
Summary: The 10th and 11th Doctors meet. Just a short drabble of what I think would happen.


So, with the promise of both the 10th and 11th Doctors in the 50th special, this started out as my take on how an encounter between the two might go. BUT after a few requests for continuation of this story, and the revelation of the next Doctor, a few ideas of mine came together quite nicely and as a result I have expanded this into more of a story, starting off with a more updated version of A Chance Encounter.

I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter One: A Chance Encounter

It was trying. But the small area of green park with its dandelion infested lawn, slightly battered primroses and stuffed bin couldn't hold back the hustle and bustle of the city. All around traffic rumbled and honked in their daily battle to get from A to B, all interspersed with the cutting whine of sirens. The thins branches of the trees couldn't quite obscure the ingress of buildings on three sides, the fourth framed by the brown mass of the Thames, boats passing up and down, mirroring the businessmen and tourists that walked along its banks. With the screech and clatter of trains and the noise of construction work adding to the cacophony, few noticed one more sound, a grinding rumble, pulsing loud then quiet, somehow creating a breeze that stirred the grass and leaves. At first only a light was visible, flaring in and out with the sound, until slowly a blue wooden police box pulled itself into existence beneath it, before settling in this time and place with a solid thump. This remarkable event was made even more astounding by the lack of notice any passers-by took of it, and then even more when the door creaked open and a small female in her early twenties, with straight dark hair and big brown eyes stepped out and looked around. She clocked off the familiar things as she saw them, businessmen, cars driving on the left and even the litter help to confirm to her that this was no alien world. Her smile growing as she spied the Thames and a black London cab, she skipped back to the door of the police box, the Tardis, an acronym that stood for Time And Relative Dimension In Space- a time machine. Clara called out to the remaining occupant inside, taking one of few chances she had to show off what she'd worked out.

"London, south bank by the looks of it. So..." Clara was interrupted as her phone beeped, confirming it had picked up a network. "And my time and place by the looks of it."

"Of course." The Doctor came to the door and leant against the frame "Where else would we be?" He asked innocently, which Clara acknowledged with a small smile. "Wait here and I'll go park somewhere a bit less conspicuous, then we'll go to that show you wanted to see."

"No spoiling the ending this time, or trying to de-mask them!" Clara exclaimed pointedly.

"I was explaining what was going on," the Doctor defended himself "and they were really a troop of Mortolorgian Eyelings that were trying to take over the world by hypnosis." He emphasised the word hypnosis by waggling his fingers in front of his eyes before straightening up his bow-tie and tweaking his jacket over the matching suspenders. "Mind you they were a couple of centuries too early- Shakespeare really didn't suit them." Clara smiled a short smile, and jokingly nudged him back into the Tardis.

"Go park, I'll see you in five minutes yeah?"

"Ah, well..." The Doctor started, the base lines of any excuse he'd ever made, but Clara nipped it straight in the bud.

"Five minutes." She stated, no arguments. "It's a time machine, and you still owe me for that pole incident. I'll be waiting over there." Clara pointed at a bench facing the river a little way down from where they were stood. The Doctor's mouth worked for a moment, searching for a reply before backing down.

"Fine." The Doctor retreated back into the Tardis, and Clara listened to the sound of it dematerialising as she wandered over towards the bench she had chosen. Settling down she soaked in the warm mid morning sunshine that accompanied the summer months, listening to the wash of the river underlying the sounds of the city. Relaxing she gazed over the skyline and felt her stomach skip. Something was different. She sat up looking around, frowning, trying to figure out what it was. Taking another good look around she was now some thing or things missing from the skyline. She sighed and getting to her feet started having a quick look around for a newsagents, then the edge of her hearing caught the rumble of the ancient engines that heralded the arrival of the Tardis, making her decision for her. She would just ask the Doctor. Then Clara realised that the sound was too close, that it was coming from the park. He'd probably made a mistake, she thought to herself as she hurried back over to the Tardis, ready with a couple of smart comments for the Doctor, but they never got used. As she approached the door opened and a blonde girl, little older than a teenager stepped out, and was taking a look around. She quickly noticed Clara staring at her in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked, in a London accent, cockney, which almost surprised Clara as much, but she managed to snap out of it to reply.

"Um, yes." Clara was thinking furiously. "What are you doing in there?"

"What does it matter?" The girl replied defensively, crossing her arms and holding her position in the doorway.

"Sorry, I just didn't realise he was bringing anyone else."

"Me neither." The girl was frowning and glanced over her shoulder into the Tardis.

"The Doctor does that doesn't he." Clara huffed and walked up and down a bit, oblivious to the wary look her naming of the Doctor had got. "Every time we go somewhere to do something nice, something always comes along to ruin it."

"Oi!" The blonde girl exclaimed in angry protest, Clara wincing at her own choice of words

"Something always happens that gets in the way." She tactfully corrected.

"Tell me about it." The girl sympathetically replied, stepping out the Tardis to have a better look around.

Across the way the eleventh Doctor strode through the park, noticed Clara, then the blonde girl, and then the Tardis. "Rose?" He half whispered, then started running across the park as fast as he could, arms and legs flying everywhere.

"I'm Clara by the way." Clara finally thought to say, giving a little wave at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, I'm..." She was cut off by the arrival of the eleventh Doctor, his bow tie bouncing beneath his chin.

"Rose." The Doctor finished, semi-breathless almost disbelieving she was there. Clara was left looking between the Doctor, where he had come from, and the Tardis, becoming more and more confused confused, whilst Rose was frowning, looking the Doctor up and down.

"Do I know you?" She went with. The Doctor stood, slightly self conscious, before drawing himself up and adjusting his bow-tie.

"This isn't my fault." He walked up to the Tardis, and called a bit louder, emphasizing himself. "This isn't my fault, I don't remember this!" The door popped open and Clara stared as a stick thin man with short brown hair wearing a brown pinstriped suit and sneakers stepped out the Tardis.

"What's not your fault?" The new arrival enquired.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, and everyone looked at her. The tenth Doctor looked at the eleventh, who held his gaze determinedly and, emphasising with a wave of his finger, repeated himself.

"Not. My. Fault."

"Oh. Oh, ohhh. That's..." Astonishment turned to anger as it dawned on the tenth Doctor. Rose wasn't far behind.

"Doctor, is this another you? Another regeneration?"

"Two Doctors?" Clara mumbled in disbelief, ignored by the others and overshadowed as a sudden thought came to Rose.

"Hey, I thought you weren't allowed to cross your own time stream! Or is there a different rule for time lords?" she burst out, turning on her Doctor.

"Rose, not now." The tenth Doctor admonished. "There shouldn't be two versions of myself in the same place and time, it could cause some serious damage to the vortex."

"Not my fault!"

"You're both the Doctor?" Clara hesitantly asked, catching a lull in the exchange.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"How are you both the Doctor? You don't even look the same." Clara pointed out. The Eleventh Doctor looked from Clara to the Tenth before turning to Rose.

"Please could you explain it to her?" He asked her, imploringly. Rose glanced at her Doctor for confirmation and he gave a quick nod.

"Okay." Rose guided Clara over to the bench she'd sat at earlier. After watching them for a moment, the Doctors turned to each other.

"We need to talk."

* * *

All feedback welcome. As the rest of this story goes up I will always look to improve spelling and grammar of previous chapters at the same time so that it's constantly improving.


End file.
